Kenzie's Backstory
by Pikawolf11
Summary: Kenzie, a young dragon slayer, has always wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild ever since she first heard stories about it from her dragon father. But after he and all the other dragons disappear, how does Kenzie deal with that and take care of herself? And does she ever join Fairy Tail and find a real family within them?
1. The Dream

**Me: *Stretches arms and walks into room* Well hiya readers! The names Charles to you newbies and to you people you've known me for a couple months, HI! This is a new story (yes, ANOTHER one) about one of my (few) OCs, Kenzie!**

**I've been watching Fairy Tail lately and I LOVE IT! So me and some of my friends were talking about making up some of our own characters for Fairy Tail and I came up with Kenzie! In this story, you'll learn about her backstory, which can be sad at some parts and cute at others. So, let's start the first chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh, DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, BUT I DO OWN KENZIE!**

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Darkness._

_That was all that there was, surrounding a girl. She was covered in scratches, bruises, scars, and could barely keep her eyes open._

"_W-why…?" She whimpered, falling to her knees. "WHY!?" Tears left her eyes, falling down deeper into the darkness that seemed to never end._

"_Kensu…" She stopped and listened, shaking at the sound of her name. Only a few people knew of her, since she's been in hiding for many years, and she feared most of them. "Get up! NOW!" _

_Kensu, the girl, continued to shake with fear. She struggled to get up, looking around for the speaker._

"_That's not good enough! If you want to be a wizard, then you have to withstand ANY attacks that come your way!" The sound of yelling rang throughout the room, throughout Kensu's head._

"_B-but I can't! I'm just a kid!" _

"_Well then, you might as well die!" _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kensu closed her eyes, expecting to feel pain, but, it never happened._

_She opened one eye to see a dragon, sparking with electricity, standing in front of her. _

"_Y-you came back…"_

"_Of course my young daughter, you have many adventures you must continue. Just promise me you'll never give up, even with only a sliver of hope left." The dragon gave the girl a smile, having her tears of fear turn into tears of joy._

"_I promise…"_

"_Kensu, you'll find your family." The girl tilted her head to the side, confused. "Just keep looking, young lightning dragon. You'll find them, even if they don't have the same blood as you, you'll find people who care about you, trust me." _

_Kensu nodded, smiling. The dragon then nodded back and started to fly away into the light just had just appeared._

"_Wait, come back! You're my family!"_

"_No, I was part of your family; you have many more members you'll have to find. Farwell Kensu! Just keep looking, you'll find them!" With that, the dragon was gone. Leaving Kensu alone, but, instead of darkness, it was now a bright light shining in her eyes._

)()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()(

**Me: Well that was short… *sweat drops* Oh well!**

**Kenzie: Hey, don't I have _another_ nickname?!**

**Me: Oh yeah! You do! Readers, you know how Natsu gets called Salamander sometimes, well Kenzie here gets called 'Striker'! **

**Kenzie: Really? I have like ten different names here, just pick one!**

**Me: *Sweat drops… again* Hehe, let's just end this chapter already…**

**Kenzie: *Face palms and holds up a sign that says 'Thanks for reading!' on it***

**Me: Oh! And cover art should be coming soon! I just have to draw it/**_**have**_** a friend draw it… Hehe…**

**P.S. Kenzie gets called Kensu for this since that's her real name and she hasn't been given her nickname Kenzie or Striker yet.**


	2. Jake Heartfilia

**Me: So I'm back for chapter two! Sorry for the long wait! I'm really sorry, please, forgive me. *bows***

**Kenzie: If I were you readers, I kick her 'sorry' butt until she learned her lesson...**

**Me: Hey! I thought you were on _my _side!**

**Kenzie: *shurgs***

**Me: *sighs* Whatever... Anyways, we meet some new chartacters today! Yay! *claps like a little kid***

**Kenzie: What a little kid...**

**Me: Thank you! **

**Kenzie: *face palms* Anyways, Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail, but sadly, she does own me... even though I'mthe smarter one.**

**Me: Not by a lot...**

**Kensu's POV:**

I shot my eyes open, gasping for air. I quickly scanned the room for a sign of anyone else, luckily, there wasn't anyone but me.

"Good. I finally get my day off…" I sighed, walking out of the cave of which I call home. I covered my eyes as I took my first steps out of the cave into the forest; man was the morning sun bright.

Once I got my vision back, I looked around outside for anyone, same thing happened, no one was there.

"Alright then, off to Jake's!" Jake was one of the few people who actually know I live on this planet. My 'master', wasn't so happy when he learned that Jake knew about me, but he promised not to tell anyone else about me, which he lied, he told his parents, but they don't really mind that they have to keep me a secret, so my 'master' didn't punish me… as bad.

I continued to walk through the forest alone, trying to find his house. I followed my nose to his house, which normally smells good with food or flowers or something like that. So I walked over some logs, passed the lake, and made it to his family's gate.

Yeah, Jake _might_ be somewhat rich… maybe… alright, he is. His dad is a doctor and his mom is a fashion designer and they're related to one of the richest family's ever, the Heartfilias. So they have this gate that you need to call in for, but I never use it. I made this hole under the gate (which I hid with leaves) and crawl under it, so I did so.

It was longer than normal walk to the front of the house, but I made it alive. Jake's family is always happy to see me. His mom says that I'm like the daughter they never had! So I feel better safe around them.

I knocked on the door with a smile on my face.

"Coming!" I heard there maid, May (and no, not the one from Pokemon…) running for the door, her shoes clicking as she did so. The door opened, making my guess that it was May was right. Her blonde hair was pulled out of her face and she wore her normal maid outfit. "My dear Kensu, it's you!"

"Yup, the one and only!"

"Please, do come in." I nodded and walked into the big house.

"Jake, miss Kensu is here!" May called out, her arm around my shoulders.

"Alright, be there in a sec!" I smiled as I heard my friend's voice. You could hear his footsteps coming from upstairs to the main entrance. His face soon came into view.

He wore his normal outfit, a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black convers. His spiky black hair was all over the place like normal, not really surprising me.

"Hey Ken! What's up bro?!" He smiled as he ran down most the stairs.

"Dude, you better slow d-" I was _about_ to tell him to slow down so he wouldn't fall, until he fell… He never learns…

**Jake's POV:**

"-own…" Kensu said, trying not to laugh. I got up, rubbing my now sore head.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm good." I said, making her only laugh.

"That was quite the fall you just had!"

"Oh shut up."

"Hehehe, NEVER!"

"Oh really? You wantuh go! I learned some more magic when you were gone and I'm not afraid to use it!" I put my fists up, ready to hit her in the face. Yet, I knew that if we did fight, I would lose. She's really, and I mean, _really_, tough! This is what I get for having a lightning dragon slayer as a friend…

"Do you _really_ think you can beat me?" Kensu raised an eyebrow.

I nervously laughed, rubbing my neck now and had a goofy smile on. "Maybe?" She gave me her 'really' look, "No…" I sighed, giving up the fight I would never win.

"That's what I thought."

"Awww, it's my dear young Kensu!" We both turned our heads to see my mom come walking down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Miss Heartfilia!" Kensu waved with her own goofy smile on. I snickered a little, seeing that smile of her's is somewhat rare, but it has been more common than normal.

My mom made her way, _slowly_, down the stairs in a dress she made not too long ago. Once she made it down, she had her worry look on her face as she looked at Kensu closer. I looked at my brown haired friend, scratches, bruises, and some scars here and there, but that's how she normally looks. What really got my attention was the deep cut down the side of her arm. She seemed to notice both me and my mom giving her worry looks.

"Oh, don't worry about that! Just fell yesterday, that's all!" She lied. My mom might have fell for it, but I didn't. I'll get it out of her later.

"So mom," I started saying, changing the subject. "Where's dad? Shouldn't he come look at Kensu's arm here?"

"He'll be down in a sec. And Kensu, please be more careful then that next time."

"Right!"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

It was soon breakfast time, and today was pancakes! Yum! I took my normal spot, Kensu sitting next to me. It was only me and her at the time, so I asked about her arm.

"Well…" She started, looking down at it. "It's Laxus again. Said I wasn't doing well enough to live and almost… yeah. But I came back! See, I'm fine now!"

"Kensu, if he keeps doing this, then you wouldn't be able to fulfill your dream of joining a guild and someday finding…" I stopped there. I didn't to talk about her dragon dad, she always starts crying, and she almost never cries.

But it was too late. Tears filled the corners of her eyes, slowly running down her face.

"Kensu… I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. I need to stop hanging with Laxus, just have to find out where to go next."

"Hey, you can hang out here!" I left my sit and stood up, making Kensu look up. "Yeah, we could train together! Not like we don't do that already, but today we can't train after breakfast like normal, sorry."

"What, why?"

"Silly Ken, the harvest festival is today!" She gave me her normal confused look. Yeah, she doesn't get out much…

"What's a festival?" I face palmed as she asked.

"Well, I could really care less about the morning part; it's the night part I'm excited about! Fairy Tail does this parade at night and it's so awesome! We watch it every year!"

"C-could I come with you?" Kensu seemed… oh, what's the word… oh yeah! A little, _shy_ about the question, I guess. I mean, can you blame her? She been kept from the 'outside world' since she was born! And now, she's fourteen and still has no idea what a restaurant even is.

"Well duh! Of course you can! We're best friends after all, aren't we?" I nodded and gave my (also) messy haired friend a high five. Which, again, can you blame her? My mom and dad normally clean her up after breakfast, as in, get her new clothes, fix her hair, clean up her injuries, and have her take a shower.

"Just remember, we'll have to watch out for…"

I stopped her right there, putting my finger over her lips. (… IN A NON-PERVERT WAY!) "Laxus, I know, I know. But he'll have to watch out for the both of us together! We can kick his butt if we really tried!" I fist pumped the air, getting a small snicker from Kensu.

To be honest, I was happy I meet her the way she was, even with all the injuries and her crying by the water's edge of the lake nearby. I know, it sounds bad but… it felt, right. I remember that day like it was yesterday…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**Me: OH NO! CLIFFHANGER! **

**Kenzie: Huh… no one really even reads this so... yeah. By the time people do, it's too late to have cliffhangers.**

**Jake: She has a point…**

**Me: Well whatever you guys! So next chapter, we learn a little bit about Kenzie's backstory! Hints the title of the story. So yeah, it'll be from Jake's POV too, so be expecting it soon!**

**Jake: Yay, more story telling for me… Just what I want always wanted… **

**Kenzie: P.S. That was sarcasm by the way!**

**Me:*Face palms*Oh, and I have great news!**

**Jake and Kenzie: What?**

**Me: I finally drew a (really bad) picture of Kenzie! It should be up by the next chapter, which hopfully will be tomorrow! *smiles***

**Jake: ...**

**Kenzie: *face palms* **


	3. Flashback

**Me: What I tell ya! Back for chapter three AND have the cover art finally posted! I know, it sucks. (Don't worry, I'm the one you drew it)**

**Kenzie: Man I look creepy…**

**Jake: Please don't try to draw me.**

**Me: Hey! I'm not **_**that**_** bad! *pouts in corner***

**Kenzie: Well, to be honest, she not that bad… if she as a reverence in front of her.**

**Jake: I have yet to see one. But anyways, let's start this chapter! I'll even do the disclaimer! *clears throat* Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail, but does own me and Kenzie! **

**Me: Well readers, ENJOY!**

**Jake's POV:**

_Flashback… Seven years ago… (Jake is telling the story)_

_I remember walking through East Forest. It was almost sunset as I started making my way home. Normally, the way I walk through the forest, I walk by the lake, where I normally lie down and relax a bit. So when I finally made it to the lake and saw a girl there, crying, I was, at first, pretty mad._

_I quietly walked my way behind a tree, some distance away from the girl. You could hear her soft sobs when all was quiet. Her face was buried within her knees and her feet were barely in the water has she sat along the water's edge. I slowly started to lose my angry at her and felt, sorry. Not like I did anything, but I just felt that way._

_I watched her for a few more minutes and she calmed down a bit, enough to where she could lay down, her hands to the back of her head. I think, since I wasn't that close to her, but could kind of see that she closed her eyes. I felt a smile form on my face, seeing her stop crying. But without even thinking, I started walking up to her._

_Closer and closer I got. Once I got there, I sat down next to her. She opened her eyes, a little confused, and sat up. _

_I smiled again and greeted, "Hey there! I'm Jake!" I held out my hand, waiting for her to shake it. But, that never happened. She just stared at it, still looking confused. I realized, well, thought, that she might not be the talking type, at least not at first. "So… what's your name?"_

_She seemed to snap back to me from my hand, a little surprised. She also seemed a little shy, in a way. "M-my name?"_

"_Yeah, your name! First and last!"_

"_Last name? What's that?" Now it was my turn to be surprised, this kid didn't know what a last name was!_

"_Well, how bout your first name then, the name people call you."_

"_Oh! That's Kensu!" She seemed to have lightened up by now, making me happy to know that I helped with that. But, as I looked closer at her, seemed to be, a little, beat up. I looked at my own arms and legs, a few dirt spots here and there and maybe a small scratch, but nothing serious. But Kensu, she had cuts, bruises, scratches, and even a few scars. Yet, now, she seemed so happy._

"_I don't mean to be rude, but are you ok? You have a lot of scratches."_

"_Oh, those, they're just from training with my master."_

"_Master?"_

"_Yeah!" She jumped up and had a sparkle in her eyes, making me smile once more. "He's one of the best wizards ever! Or, that's what he says. But I trust him! He works at the guild I want to join someday too." A guild? A girl, who is seems to be a wizard, is talking about a guild. Now this kid just has to be my friend! I'm a wizard, we can train together! And someday, form a team! _

"_What guild would that be?" I asked, hoping it was the same one I wanted to join._

"_Fairy Tail! I really want to go there! I've heard so many stories of the strong wizards there and how they always, or at least, most the time, care about each other like family." Kensu sat down again, right next to me, and continued her story, which actually got sadder to me. "Since, I never really had a real family…"_

"_What about your mom and dad? Or any brothers or sisters? Or even uncles or aunts or…" I stopped; Kensu just shook her head the whole time._

"_Well…" She stopped, giving a little hope for the girl. "I was raised, for a little bit, by a dragon."_

"_Wow! A dragon! That's awesome! Does that mean you can use Dragon Slayer magic?!" _

"_Yup! Lightning Dragon Slayer magic that is." Wow, this girl was a Dragon Slayer?! THAT IS AWESOME!_

"_Lucky, I wish I was a Dragon Slayer, but I can only use Ice Maker magic, which isn't the same at all." _

"_That's fine, Dragon Slayer magic is, or so I'm told, hard to find and learn." _

_I stared into her sky blue eyes, which were full of wonder and excitement now. Really, if you looked at them long enough, you probably could get lost in them. Then it hit me, this girl could be the friend I've always wanted. So I asked._

"_Hey Kensu, do you have any friends?"_

"_Friends?" She looked at me with the same confused look as before; making me guess that's a no, or she doesn't know what a friend is. "What's a friends?" Yup, I was right._

"_Er… well that's hard to answer… but there are two types of friends. Friends and best friends. Friends are there whenever, but most come and go. Best friends, they always have your back, so you're never alone. Or at least, alone for long. They're kind of like a brother or sister you don't hate to be with!"_

"_Oh, well, no. I guess my master is more of my step brother than anything else." She looked off into the sunset, making her sky blue eyes shine. I felt my face grow a little warm and my heart started beating faster, must be the sunlight though. "Hey Jake," I snapped out of thought and looked at Kensu, who was actually smiling back at me. "Will you, maybe, be my friend?" I saw her blush, now staring at her feet._

_I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked back at me. I smiled and said, "Of course! From this day on, we won't just be friends, we'll be best friends!" _

"_Really?!" _

"_Yeah! And maybe one day, we can both join Fairy Tail and be the strongest team ever!" I fist pumped the air, but to my surprise, got a huge hug. I felt my shirt get wet with little drops and heard the same soft sobbing from before._

"_Thank you…" Kensu whispered within me. I smiled and hugged her back, not wanting to let go. She seemed to have been through a lot, so she should get a friend. I might not be the smartest, toughest, cool looking guy, (well, probably the cool guy part) but I won't let her down!_

"_Don't worry Kensu; I'll always have your back, no matter what. You are my best friend after all." _

_And from that day on, we spend almost every day with each other. Sometimes we sat and talk, but we mostly trained together instead. We fought (not to the death of course) and practice our magic, laughing at each other's failure and our own. _

_It was nice, finally having a friend of my own. Her smile always made me feel better and the way she laughed, priceless. I'm glad I have Kensu as my best friend… I couldn't have wished for anything better._

**Me: Awww! How cute!**

**Jake: Oh shut it!**

**Me: *smirks* Make me Frostbite!**

**Jake: *Holds up fist* What did you say?!**

**Me: *smirks* You heard me, Frostbite.**

**Kenzie: *blocks fight from readers* Sorry guys, but you should leave… Until next time! *waves* BYE!**


	4. Getting Ready

**Me: Yeah, third day in a roll with this story's updates! I think that I should get a prize!**

**Kenzie: *sighs* Do you forget about the month wait **_**for**_** these chapters?**

**Me: Hey, it was **_**almost**_** a month, but not really! *fist pumps***

**Jake: *face palms* My god, you're weird…**

**Me: Thank you! Anyways, let's start this chapter! Who's got the disclaimer?!**

**Kenzie: I guess I'll do it this time. Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Wow, you guys are WAY better than the Rangers! You'll actually do the disclaimer and not fight with me! *eyes shine anime style***

**Jake: Er… thanks?**

**Me: Well readers, ENJOY!**

**Kensu's POV:**

I looked at Jake, he's been staring at his pancakes for ten minutes now and it was getting kind of creepy.

"Huh, Jake?" I asked, not getting anything from him. "Jake?" Nothing. I frowned, but I had to do something. I smirked as I held up my pointer finger, making it spark a little. I quickly poked his side, making him jump.

"WAH! Dude! What was that for?!"

"What? I was eating the whole time!" I lied, pancakes in my mouth.

"Lies! I _know _I felt a spark of electricity with that poke!" Jake about jumped out of his seat, full of anger and pointing at me. I smirked.

"Whatever," I waved off. "Suck it up dude. You were just staring at your pancakes, that's not like you! If anything, I surprised I beat you at eating them first." He looked at me with a glare before sighing and having his normal, smiley face on.

"Sorry, just daydreaming for a bit, that's all."

"Daydreaming? What's that?" It's sad to say that I make Jake look smart, he's always giving me answer to life questions. I was never thought _those _things as a kid, so I'm stuck with asking Jake… yay…

"Daydreaming is like," He started. Plus, he even had his thinking face on! Now _that_ is something you don't see all the time! "Well, it's like, dreaming, but when you're awake."

I sweat dropped. "Well that didn't help at all…"

"Sorry, I guess it's one of those things you need to learn yourself." Jake nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"My dear Kensu!" We stopped talking about daydreaming and turned to face May. She stopped at the other end of the table and bowed before continuing what she had to say. "I have orders to tell you that you may take a shower if you like, and that we'll wash your bandana as well."

"Alright, but be care with the bandana, it's very important to me." I sat up from the table and untied the bandana around my neck. You see, my dragon gave it to me when I was little, and when he left, I never took it off… unless it was getting cleaned that is, like now. But other than that, I never took it off!

"Oh, and Jake, your mother wishes to speak with you." May said as she led my out the room and up the stairs.

"Kay! Tell her I'll be up in a sec!" I heard before May shut the bathroom door. She smiled as (and I just notice that she brought some) handed my some towels.

"You know what to do Kensu, I'll let you be. Oh, and Ms. Heartfilia said she has some new clothes for you to wear to the festival today too. So I set them over there." She pointed to the countertop where a sky blue dress with brown, huh, _things _at the tips of them and even a brown belt.

"Oh, a dress?"

"Yes, she wants you be pretty for the festival tonight. And your bandana will even match with it, so you're good."

"Well thank you May." May bowed before leaving the room. I sighed as I stared at the dress. Thing is, I've never wore one. The closest I've been is a skirt, so I guess it can't be that different, can it?

**Jake's POV:**

I walked up the stairs and took a left, passed the bathroom where Kensu probably was, or at least, I hoped. So I walked farther down the long, very long, hallway, and passed the laundry room where May was, cleaning Kensu's bandana.

Kensu told me the whole bandana story a little bit after I first met her. All I know is that her dragon dad gave it to her and after he left, she wore it every day. Some days she or May or even my mom would clean. I tried to clean it for her once , but she said no, so I tried to take it when she fell asleep on day after training (and no, I'm not a stalker), but she woke up, slapped me, and kicked my butt all the way home.

She said she felt bad for hurting me, but then got all in my face and said "IF YOU EVER TRY TO STEAL MY BANDANA AGAIN, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT HEARTFILIA!" So yeah, I learned my lesson for that day!

Anyways, I finally made it to my mom's work room, where she normally is.

"Hey mom!" I popped my head in her room, she smiled as she waved me in. "So… whatcha need?"

"You're going to wear _that _to the festival?" I looked at my clothes, a normal t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

"What? It's what I always wear." My mom face palmed as she walked me out the door and into my room.

"Jacob, you need to wear something more, dressy. I even have Kensu wearing a dress, so you need to dress up too!" I gulped, facing my bed with a suit on it. I sighed and walked to my pile of clothes in the corner of my room and pulled out a polo shirt.

"Can I just wear this instead?" I asked, begging in the back of my mind she says yes. She gave me a low sigh and nodded.

"I guess…"

"Thanks mom! I'll change in a sec, kay!?"

"Just, don't get dirty before we leave alright."

"You make it sound like that's all I do." I said, jumping to land on my bed.

"It kind of is." I nervously laughed as my mom left my room and closed the door.

**Kensu's POV:**

"So, this is a dress." I said, looking into the mirror. I was a little cold, and you could really see the deep cut I got training with Laxus, aka, (sadly) my master. I have no clue why he started making me call him master one day, but I went along with it so I could still learn. I REALLY wanted to join Fairy Tail, and if this is how I need to get stronger to get in, then so be it.

I walked out of the bathroom, getting even colder than before.

"My dear Kensu, oh my, you look so cute!" I turned around to see May, with my bandana in hand, walking up to me.

"Really, you think so?"

"Well, other than that nasty cut you have on your arm, but you cleaned it and Mr. Heartfilia will fix it soon enough." She smiled before looking at my bandana, then me.

"Huh, is there a problem?" I asked, quickly looking at my dress again.

"Oh no, not your dress dear! It's just, maybe, come with me dear." I was hesitant, but followed.

We walked into a room with mirrors and a bunch of make-up. I gulped, hoping that no make-up was involved in whatever we were going to do.

"Mind turning around please." I nodded as May pulled back my hair and looked at me, shaking her head. "No, maybe if I do this…" Then she turned me around and made the bandana into more of a headband. I smiled, looking into the mirror. She tied the ends into a bow on the side of my head. I had to say, I looked pretty cute myself.

"Wow May, thanks!"

"Oh no problem Kensu. Who knows, with you looking this cute, you might get a _special someone's _attention." Huh, what?

"What?"

May sweat dropped, "Oh never mind, you'll learn later."

"Ok then!" We left the room (which I STILL don't know whose room that even was) and walked down the hallway.

"Wow…" I turned around to see Jake, wearing a polo shirt? Wow, that's weird. Anyways, he just, stared.

"Oh, is there something on my dress." Man, if it was this dress, I would sad. Everyone (well, May) said I look so pretty wearing it! And I'm not normally a, well, girly-girl I guess.

"What, no. It's just… I've never seen you wear something so, fancy. That's it!" Jake smiled his goofy smile, rubbing the back of his neck again. I sighed; sometimes I just don't get this kid at all…

**Jake's POV:**

Sad to say, I couldn't stop staring at my best friend. She just look so, so, _perfect_. When I realized she started to catch on about, well, me staring, I add to make up something to tell her! You don't just tell a girl "Oh yeah, I was checking you out back there!" she would kill me!

"Right… Anyways, we leaving soon?"

"Hold up there Sparky!" Oh dear god, my dad is here now… crap.

"Oh, hi Mr. Heartfilia!" Kensu greeted my father, smiling. He smiled back and waved.

"Before we go, you know what we have to do, right?" I knew what my dad was talking about. He had to fix Kensu's injuries. It's not her fault her 'foster brother' doesn't take good care of her!

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot again." She said as the two walked off down the hallway.

"Well, master Jacob, what was that about I might ask?" May walked over to me, smirking. I gulped as I felt my face slowly start to turn red and warm up; my heart beating fasted than it never has.

"W-what are you talking about?" I said in a shaky voice. Speaking of shaky, I could barely keep my hands under control! What the hell was going on?!

"Oh, _you_ know."

"Huh…"

She smirked once more; a small chuckle escaped her mouth. "You and Kensu! It's so noticeable that you like her more than friends!"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me! You like Ken-" I threw my hand over her mouth, not the niceness thing I've done, but hey, I had to!

"Shhh! Fine, you win! I like Kensu, so what!" I whispered in her ear.

She pulled my hand over her mouth off and smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me master Jacob!"

I sighed, "You don't have to call me 'master Jacob', Jake will do just fine."

"Don't go changing the subject."

"Can I go now? Please."

"Nope, not until-"

"Alright, BYE!" I yelled before running out of her sight. Man, can maids be pains in the butt sometimes or what.

**Kensu's POV:**

"… And, done. All better now?" Jake's dad said, wrapping my cut on my arm in a bandage. I smiled and nodded to the nice man. He had just finished stitching the cut on my left arm up, which hurt when he did so, but I knew it would help later on.

"Yes, thank you." I jumped off the table and stretched my arms over my hand.

"And may I add, you look very pretty this evening Kensu."

"Thank you sir, Ms. Heartfilia picked out the outfit for me and May helped with making my bandana into a headband."

"Well it suits you well."

"Hey dad!" The two of us turned our heads to the doorway, seeing Jake huffing and puffing. "We leaving soon?" He sighed as he sucked in more air to breathe.

"Well, if your mother is ready, then so are we." Jake's dad said as we walked out of the room with Jake close behind.

"Well am ready, so let's go!" I jumped and turned around again to see Jake's mom. She smiled at us.

"Well Jake, Kensu, let's go." Jake's dad said as Jake himself ran for the door. He threw the door open and ran outside.

"Come on Kensu! I challenge you to a race! First one into town wins!" Jake stopped and turned to face me and his parents. His browns eyes shined brighter as the sun hit off them, making me smile a little. "Well, you coming or not?!"

"Fine, but you're going to lose!" I said before running off to join Jake. We both smirked as we counted down together.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"ONE! GO!" And we were off! I'm not going to let him win either!

**Me: Yeah, chapter four DONE! *does a dance***

**Kenzie: That's not scary… *sweat drops***

**Jake: Or creepy… *sweat drops too***

**Me: Hey! I'm a good dancer!**

**Kenzie: Yeah, in your dreams maybe! But in real life, that's just scary!**

**Me: Don't hate!**

**Jake: Isn't it haters gonna hate?**

**Me: THEY'RE THE SAME THING!**

**Kenzie: Well, that it for today! *waves***

**Jake: See ya readers next time! *waves with Kenzie***

**Me: You can't just- *gets hit by a binder***

**Kenzie: DO YOUR HOMEWORK!**

**Jake: YEAH!**

**Me: Huh… bye?**


	5. Food and Stories

**Me: I'm sorry! I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but a lot of things happened and *sighs* I'm sorry.**

**Kenzie: Well it's better than your month wait I guess…**

**Me: HEY! It was **_**almost**_** a month, remember?!**

**Jake: She could probably care less actually.**

**Kenzie: Yup, my spiky haired friend is right.**

**Jake: Is that all I am to you… your spiky haired friend.**

**Me: We could put of dress on you and call you gay, you want that?**

**Jake: I'm good…**

**Kenzie: Oh, it's your turn to do the disclaimer by the way.**

**Jake: Alright, Charles doesn't own Fairy Tail, but owns me and Kenzie.**

**Me: ENJOY! (P.S. WE HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS/LESBIANS!) **

**Kensu's POV: **

"Come on Jake! Put up a real challenge please!" I yelled as I turned around to see Jake trying to catch up. I smirked as I faced ahead of me again. I'm not going to let him win!

"Don't get so cocky!" I heard his voice behind me still. Next thing I know, I slip on ice and watch Jake bolt ahead of me. "Oops, did I do that?!" He yelled back to me. I growled and sat up, bolting after him. If he wants to play dirty, then that's what he gets!

I jumped into the air, sparking wings coming out of my back. I remember Voltic teaching me how to fly, and this is the perfect time to see if they work.

You see, Voltic always told me, "Speed and accuracy are WAY better than power itself. Trust me." He told stories of him beating one dragon that he was very close with, Igneel, all the time. So I used that as my way of training… when Laxus was gone.

So I flew pass Jake, hearing him gasp as I zoomed by was funny. I smirked once more as the town came into view! So in other words, I just beat Ja-

"Ice make spikes!" Oh crap! I turned around again to see ice spikes making their way towards me. I gulped as I flew higher in the sky to dodge them. I spun, twisted, and swayed to avoid those things, which wasn't easy. But I made it even closer into view of the town. You could smell the sweet scent of cakes and cookies and sweets of all kinds… if you were a dragon slayer I guess.

It was then, when I smelled something else. A smell I never thought I would smell again…

"A f-fire dragon?" I froze in my spot just outside the town. That smell, was the smell of a dragon. Yet, it was different. Not like normal dragon, but something else, two actually. But I could still smell Laxus in this town as well, so I would have to be careful…

"Wah! Look out Kensu!" I spun around to see my spiky haired friend running full speed at me. I tried to dodge, but he came to quick. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact that was about to happen.

_CRASH!_

"Owww…" I felt a pain in my arm again. Then I opened my eyes and saw Jake, his brown eyes staring right into my blue ones. I felt my face get redder as his turned a deep, crimson red as well.

"H-huh… Sorry?" He smiled. "Does this mean I win?"

I glared at him. "Hell no! I won the race! AND GET OFF!" I growled. He quickly jumped up and handed me a hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"So…"

"Don't fill the awkward moment." I snapped at Jake.

"Ok."

…

…

…

"There you two are!" I stared at Jake's parents as they walked over to us. His mom seemed a little mad we got a little dirty. I sweat dropped as Jake hid behind me.

"Well, you two going through the town or not?" His dad asked. Jake's face brightened up, smiling now.

"Yeah! I might even show Kensu Fairy Tail! How knows, they might even take her." He smirked, making me blush.

"M-me? They don't want a weakling like me at their high ranking guild." I looked at the stone flooring of the town. I wasn't ready for a guild! Or, that's what Laxus told me at least. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Jake's face yet again.

"Kensu, you're strong. Don't let _anyone_ tell you that you're not, kay?"

"A-alright." Jake smiled again as he said goodbye to his parents, got some money, and led the two of us through the crowd town.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Wow, I've never seen so many people at once before…"I was amazed that so many people we're in one spot. Kids, adults, old people, every kind of human really. They all wore something kind of fancy, but not as fancy as me and Jake. I also heard some people 'awww'-ing at me and Jake as we walked through the town. I turned to face him, but he was just smirking again with a slight blush on his face. I sighed as we walked into a restaurant.

"Now we're talking!" I yelled as I smelled the air. It was filled with all kinds of yummy smells. I already love this place.

**Jake's POV:**

I faced my friend as her blue eyes sparkled and her nose twitched a little at the smell of food. I knew this would be a great first stop since she's never been in town before.

"This is a restaurant I see a lot of wizards come into, but no promises we'll see any." I told her, eyes still sparkling, making me smile at the girl. She might all high and mightly, like some sort of higher up person, but she's really a little five year old at heart, getting excited over the littlest things. How can you not smile at that?

"That's fine! It's smells awesome in here! When do we eat?!" I snickered at her as we took some seats next to a window. I saw the one place that could drag Kensu out of here in less than one second in the distance… the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hey Kensu, see that building at the end of street?" She picked her head up from the menu and looked at me, than outside. I saw her face change from 'what do you want _now_' to 'OMG! You've got to be kidding me!'.

"I-is that… what I think it is…"

"Yup, that's the wizard guild Fairy Tail alright." Kensu's eyes didn't leave the sight of the building. It looked like it changed since the last time I saw it though… like it got bigger. But anyways, Kensu seemed happy, which made me happy. Her smile could bring me out of any bad moment in life, no matter what it was, all I had to do was see that smile and I was perfect… wait, what? I DID NOT just say that!...

"A-are we going there later?"

"Do you want to?" She gave me a little nod, still staring at the guild. I took that as a yes.

"Then it's settled! After lunch, we'll head off to Fairy Tail!" That took her eyes off of Fairy Tail and onto me. She showed me that wonderful… er, in a _friend_ way, smile of her's.

"R-really?! You mean it?!" I nodded. She got up from her seat and hugged me, making me blush. I gulped, and hugged her back. "You're the best friend I could ask for…" She whispered in my ear. I felt my shirt get a little wet, but I didn't care. This made her happy, which is what I want for her.

"No prob, dude. That's what friends are for, plus I want to see what the dragon slayers of that guild say when they meet you." I smirked, then she pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"They have dragon slayer…s there?!"

"Well yeah, two. Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, fire and iron dragons I think." Her eyes got even wider as I said the word 'fire'.

"As in, Igneel, fire dragon?" She asked, all serious as she sat back down in her seat.

"I think so… I'm not sure though. You'll have to ask, I think, Natsu. I'm pretty sure that Gajeel guy is the iron dragon slayer and Natsu is the fire."

"You're right." Kensu said, looking down at the table.

"What?"

"I said you're right. Natsu is the fire dragon, the son of Igneel. Like I'm the daughter of Voltic. It's just…" She stopped, starting to hold the bandana in her hair with one hand.

"It's just, what?"

Kensu gulped as she looked back at me. "I thought I wouldn't hear that name again… Natsu…"

Now my eyes widen. "What?! _You_ know Natsu, Natsu the Salamander?!" She nodded, staring back at the guild.

"It's a long story…"

"P-please, tell me!" I begged. She looked at me, her eyes full of, shock? Not like, 'shocking' shock from a lightning bolt or something, but surprise shock.

"I-it started when I was with Voltic, one summer day…"

**Kensu's POV:**

_(Flashback/Kensu telling Jake what happened)_

_Every day, before that summer day, Voltic would always tell me that I would have to be careful for a dragon slayer named Natsu someday in the future. Even if it was just a play fight, I would have to try my best to beat him, and that it wouldn't be easy._

_Voltic also told me ways to attack, and then dodge Natsu's counterattacks too. It took me two years to actually ask him who Natsu even was._

"_I thought you would never ask…" He told me to climb on his back and we flew off into the distance. I soon smelled the smell of dragon, and a different yet similar one as well. They smelled the same as Voltic, and yet, different in more ways than they were the same._

"_Oh come on Igneel! I can't break that!" I heard a boy with pink hair yell as he pointed to a giant rock._

"_Natsu, you have to try at least." I heard Igneel say._

"_Voltic, is that boy Natsu, Igneel's son?" Voltic nodded to me as we watch Natsu destroy the giant with one fire punch. I gasp, having Voltic use his tail to confront me._

"_H-he's strong…"_

"_Well he is the son of Igneel, Kensu. But he also focuses on his power over what I told his the better way to fight, so he does have a weak side too." I remember smiling at that point, watching him do a victory dance. I saw Igneel look up from his spot on the ground, waving his tail to me and Voltic. I waved, so did Voltic before we started heading back home._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_(Back to real life…)_

"That day, I promised that if I ever meet Natsu, myself, that I would challenge him to a battle and win, just for Voltic! That's why I practice so much, well, that, and to get into a guild. Those two reasons are why I practice like I do!" I fist pumped the air as I finished my sentence.

"That's a pretty good reason. So when we get there, you goin' to challenge Natsu then?" Jake asked as he took a bite of his food (which we order/got when I told the story).

"I-I don't know. Should I?"

"You have to keep your promise to yourself! Plus, it would be an epic battle of the dragon slayers! Watch you win and prove your dragon right!" Jake said as he fist pumped this time. I smiled and nodded at my friend.

"You're right Jake! I'll do it!"

"That a kid, Ken! Epic battle, here we come!"

"Yeah!" We quickly started to eat our food like no tomorrow. But as we started to finish and looked out the window, you could see the wizards of Fairy Tail fighting. I blinked in confused, I didn't even see one girl out there, only guys… and no Natsu.

"Jake, do they always do that?" I asked.

"N-no… Something's up, and it doesn't look good either. Sorry Ken, but you'll have to hold your fight with Natsu back a little bit, we have to see what's up." Jake got serious as he said that. I gulped, this must be bad if Jake is getting serious about it.

**Me: Whoa, another cliffhanger! Man, I'm so mean! But don't worry, since I was going to post this chapter yesterday (and didn't… -.-') I'm going to post the next chapter today too! Isn't that awesome!**

**Kenzie: I've seen cooler.**

**Jake: Same here.**

**Me: *sweat drops* Thanks guys, you're the best…**

**Kenzie and Jake: No prob!**

**Me: *sighs* Just end the chapter already… I'm not in the mood anymore…**


	6. Natsu Dragneel and that Other Guy

**Me: Ta da! I kept my promise! Yay! And today, we get to meet some guild members! YAY!**

**Kenzie: Yay…**

**Jake: Yay…**

**Me: Hey, be happier about it!**

**Kenzie: *Sighs* YAY! IS THIS BETTER?!**

**Me: *smiles* VERY!**

**Jake: For the love of-**

**Me: KENZIE, DO THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Kenzie: OK, CHARLES DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, BUT OWNS ME AND JAKE! … WHY ARE WE YELLING?!**

**Me: CAUSE WE CAN! AND ENJOY!**

**Jake: *sweat drops***

**Jake's POV:**

We quickly paid for our food and ran out the door, dodging the launched attacks of the mages at each other. I gulped as we got closer, seeing stone girls in the background. I turned to Kensu, who saw them too.

"Kensu, whatever is happening, if we step through that door, we'll just become a part of it. You ready?" I told her. She seemed ready to help at the start though, so I really don't know why I asked.

"Well duh! Let's think of it as our first job request!" She smiled back as we continued to run.

"That's what I want to hear! To team… huh, what's our team name?" Yeah, we might need to work out a few bugs from our idea in the future…

"Don't look at me, I don't know!" Kensu held up her hands as we ran.

"We'll just not have a team name for now then, kay?" She nodded as we made it to the gates of the guild. I took a few steps back, surprised. Her face quickly changed from nervous to more relaxed in few seconds.

"Here we go…" I heard her whisper as we walked through the gates and through the door of the guild. I gulped at the sight. THIS PLACE WAS HUGE!

"Hmmm… Kids? What do you two want?" We turned our heads to face a guy with long black hair and metal in his mouth. The weird part was, he seemed to be eating the metal, which was kind of scary to be honest. I turned to Kensu, who was getting nervous all over again.

I took a deep breath. "I'm Jake, Jake Heartfilia. And this is…"

"What! Heartfilia! Lucy's last name is Heartfilia!" I heard a guy with pink hair yelled. He had a blue cat with him, both running towards me and Kensu. They both smiled as the guy held out his hand. "The names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! And this is Happy!" He said. I turned to Kensu; she was shaking a little at his words. She looked even more nervous just at the sight of this guy! So I quickly took the hand.

"Well Natsu, nice to meet you." Then I noticed (yeah, I know, a little late) what he said earlier. "Wait, you said Lucy as the same last name as me? She's here?!" I haven't seen Lucy in forever! She's my cousin and even though we always pick on each other, we're the closest two out of the whole family… other than my parents at least.

"Yeah, but she's kind of in trouble at the moment…" He turned his head towards the stone girls on the stage.

"Oh, what happened?"

"I'll tell ya what happened!" The same guy from before boomed, finishing off his metal.

"Huh, who are you?" Kensu asked.

"I could say the same for you! I don't remember hearing _your _name throughout this whole mess!"

Kensu looked at the floor, still shaking a little. This guy was actually kind of scary, so I can see why my friend was shaking. Well, that and the fact Natsu is right in front of her…

**Kensu's POV:**

"Gajeel, you're scaring her!" Natsu yelled, his fist lighting up with fire as he almost hit the other guy.

"Whatever, I think we should at least know her name before we tell her what's goin' on here."

"Y-you have a point…" I whimper. Wow, I haven't been so nervous since… ever! I sighed as I looked at the two, who smelled like dragon by the way. I smiled as said my name, now relaxed by the wonderful smell. "My name is Kensu." Natsu's eyes widen. I could tell he was having some sort of flashback with me in it. I smiled at the two.

"Well Kensu, you have a last name?" Gajeel (I think that's his name?) asked. I shook my head. Sure, I was the daughter of dragon, thing is, he never told me what our last name was… so I'm kind of screwed. "What? You don't have a last name?! I think you're lying!"

"She's not…" I heard Natsu mutter. He was looking at the ground, this pink bangs covering his face. I gulped and looked at Jake, you was just as surprised as me.

"What! How should you know you flaming-ball-of-" BAM! Natsu sent a flaming fist at the iron dragon, making him hit the wall. "NATSU!" He yelled from his spot, getting up soon after.

"It's alright Gajeel, she's one of us." I saw Natsu's mouth curve into a smirk as he picked his head up. "Your old man always was forgetful of those type of things, wasn't he?"

"Y-yeah." I sheepishly said. Natsu smiled at me, Gajeel made his way over to where we were soon enough.

"You mean she's a…" Gajeel started as he stared at me. I nodded, smiling.

"Yup! She got to be one of the toughest ones yet!"

"Tch, Jake, not need to make me feel strong, you already said I was." I smiled, remembering what he said when we first got into town.

"So kid," Gajeel started again, "what kind of Dragon Slayer magic do you use?"

"Lightning! Like Laxus!"

"You know Laxus?" Natsu raised his eyebrow. "And he's a Dragon Slayer?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he started training me when I was little and Voltic left. So he took me to the forest and that's where I lived ever since!"

Natsu throw his fist into the wall we were next to (yes, we were next to a wall…). His head was looking down again, his bangs re-covering his face.

"That bastard!" He growled. "He should have taken you here! That's what Voltic wanted for you!" I saw tears start to make their way to the floor of the building, Natsu's tears. "Y-you were so close and I didn't even know…"

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up, putting his arms around me and hugging me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"When I was little, I made a promise to Voltic when I saw him for the last time." Natsu whispered in my ear. I feel my shoulder get wet with his tears, making me break out in a cold sweat. "That promise was to protect you no matter what. Sure, I never saw you before, but I knew that it was the right thing to do." He picked his head up and looked me in the eye with his own black ones, tears in the corner of them. "He also told me to bring you here."

I was speechless. Here I was, standing in front of my so-called 'rival' and now he's telling me that Voltic told him that he had to protect me. I was confused, _very_ confused. I didn't know what to say.

"Natsu, I-I don't want what to do anymore." I stared at the ground, only to have finger pick my chin up.

"Listen," Natsu started, removing his finger from my chin. "you _are_ a Dragon's daughter, one of the most feared dragons of their time. You might only be a kid, but you're strong enough to join any guild you want. You have that smell to ya." Natsu said, Gajeel nodding next to him.

"He's right." Jake piped in, smiling. "I might not be ready, but you are. You shouldn't be hanging with Laxus anymore, waiting night after night just have him bring back some mages to use their strongest magic on you to '_toughen you up_', you should be here, learning with friends and family."

"But Jake, what about-" He stopped me there.

"I'll join soon enough, don't worry. And when that day comes, we'll be the strongest team Fairy Tail as!" I felt my eyes water with tears. I let it all out, crying on Jake's shoulder and holding on to him, never wanting to let go.

"But you're my best friend… I can't just leave you…"

"You won't be leaving me; you'll be beating me, here that is. Like a race and you won cause you were the first here to get in here." Man I hate it when Jake turns things into games, making them a better moment. It sucks too, since it helps make things better. "Join the guild Kensu; they'll need your help with whatever is going on."

I pulled away from my friend, smiling. "Yeah," I wiped the tears from my face, "and they'll need your help too!" Jake took a step back, staring at me in shock. "Just like our future team, we'll kick Laxus's ass all the way Clover! Even farther than that!"

"Man, I love this kid!" Gajeel throw his arm over my shoulder. "You should join the guild! With a mouth like that, you're sure to beat some people up!"

"Just cause she cursed, doesn't mean she can beat up anyone…" Natsu sweat dropped. "I'm not saying you can't, just can't have metal head over here inviting weirdos here, even everyone here already is a weirdo." He sighed, staring back at me, "Anyways, you in?"

I looked at Jake, then at Natsu. "I'll have to think about it a little longer…"

"What! NO!" We turned our heads to face Happy (that sometime left Natsu's side and flew [yes, flew] over to the entrance of the guild were runes were). Natsu ran over to the cat, everyone else following him.

"What is it Happy?!"

"It's Gray! He lost!"

"WHAT! THAT FROSTHEAD LOST!" The cat nodded. "Oh," Natsu said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me over. "Happy, this is Kensu. Kensu, this is Happy."

"Now isn't really the time for introduction…" I sweat dropped.

"Oh, hi Kensu!" Happy waved. I then face palmed. "Anyways Natsu, what do we do! Gray was our only hope and he was taken out! You and Gajeel can't leave and master was taken out too!" He said in a high-pitched voice. "WHAT DO WE DO?!" Natsu was shook (by barely any force) by Happy, who was panicking. I looked over at Jake, who was trying his hardest not to laugh, his hands covering is mouth.

"Huh, anyone mind explaining what's going on?" I asked, everyone focusing on me now. Then Natsu and Happy both got evil looking smirks on the face. I gulped backing up a little.

"You! That's it! You're just what we need Kensu!" Natsu yelled as ran to hug-tackle me. He shook me side to side, crushing me almost to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"Natsu… can't… breathe…"

"NATSU! STOP IT!" Happy slapped Natsu in the face. All I heard was Jake's laugh and Natsu raging at the blue, flying cat that just slapped him.

"HAPPY! WHAT THE HELL MAN! THAT HURT!"

"YOU CAN'T KILL OUR ONLY-" The doorway showed up saying another battle was over.

It said:

_Erza V.S. Evergreen_

_Erza came out victorious._

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I yelled, facing the three guild members. "YOU GUYS COULD HAVE SAID THAT ERZA WAS OUT THERE FIGHTING! INSTEAD, YOU WERE GOING TO SEND ME TO SAVE YOUR ASSES!"

"Wah! Natsu, she's scary!" The tiny blue cat cried, hiding behind his pink haired friend.

"I AM NOT SCARY! … Er, I mean…"

"Ken, you ruined it. Better stop there." Jake said, nodding at me, which I didn't get at all.

"Ken?" Natsu asked, raising his eyebrow again. "For a nickname? … For a girl?"

"Yeah, so what? You can't come with a lot of nicknames for someone with the name Kensu! That's a girl! Sorry for being mean by the way Ken."

"No need sorrys, that only hurt my feelings, that's all." I said with sarcasm, sweat dropping.

"Well I have better nickname!" Natsu fist pumped.

"Aye!" Happy cheered right after him. Once again, I face palmed.

"How did this turn into a fight for what a better nickname for me is…" I sighed, sweat dropping again.

"Oh, it's worse when you're a part of the guild, trust me." Gajeel walked up beside me.

"Huh, what are you guys doing?" The two stopped fighting and we turned around, only to see all the once stone girls back to normal.

"LUCY!" Natsu, Happy, and even Jake cried, running to the blonde. She got a huge hug-tackle from all three of the boys, making me smirk. Oh, the wonderful idea I got of Fairy Tail in just ten minutes… I already love this place!

**Me: Yay! Lucy will be in the next chapter! I'm so happy!**

**Kenzie: … good for you?**

**Jake: Oh god, **_**she's**_** going to join this creepy story too!**

**Me and Kenzie: HEY!**

**Kenzie: This is about my backstory you jerk!**

**Jake: Well **_**sorry**_**! **

**Me: What a meanie…**

**Jake: WHAT ARE YOU?! FIVE!**

**Me: Tch, you wish… actually, I wish I was five…**

**Kenzie and Jake: *face palm***

**Me: Anyways, til' next chapter! BYE!**


	7. Finally Learning What's Goin' on

**Me: Alright guys, I'm back for chapter 7! Yay! At the end, we're gonna have a special guest with us who will be joining the intro crew along with me, Kenzie, and Jake! So let's get this over with super quick, kay?**

**Kenzie: Sure.**

**Jake: I guess.**

**Me: So I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do LOVE it to pieces! ENJOY!**

**Jake's POV:**

Me, Natsu, and that blue cat Happy all hugged Lucy. I heard giggles from the all the other girls, and some of them even made the heart sign with their fingers. I slowly got up, joining the group of mage girls and Kensu.

"WE MISSED YOU LUCY!" Happy cried, little tears running down his face. I saw a smile form on my cousin's lips, her eyes softening down a little as well.

"Yeah Luce! We're glad you're ok!" Natsu was the next to pull away from the hug, his (I'm guessing) normal goofy smile on.

Yet, Lucy, and now the other girls too, all had confused faces on. "Natsu," My blonde cousin started, staring right at the pink haired mage. "What do you mean 'glad you're ok'?" All the other girls nodded as well, all now staring at fire dragon slayer. He seemed to gulp as he explained what happened. And here's what I got from it…

Alright, so this chick named Evergreen turned all the female mages of Fairy Tail in stone and left with Laxus and his crew. So all the guys, except Natsu, Gajeel, and Master Makarov, all left to fight each other since that was the only way to free the girls. Mostly because Laxus wanted to see who was the strongest of the guild and then he would fight them. I would look at my brown haired friend, the name 'Laxus' seemed to make her tense. Natsu said that Laxus started this thing called 'the Battle of Fairy Tail' and focused all the male members of Fairy Tail to join it, or the girls would all die. That, and he said that Master Makarov had to give up the guild to him. So to sum it up, Laxus is turning on his own guild.

"… and that's what happened." Everyone was silent, not a single word was heard. Kensu soon started walking to one of the windows and stared out it. Everyone watched as she did so. We soon heard little crying noises come from her direction.

"Kensu…" I whispered. This must be hard on her too; after all, the person she's believed was the greatest, coolest, mage ever was turning on his own his guild. I walked over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little before turning to face me.

She quickly focused her eyes on the floor, tears making contact with the wooden floor. "You were right…"

"What?"

"You were right. He was a jerk… he probably never cared about me…" My heart felt liked it broke at her words. Poor Kensu, she really thought of him as an older brother or something important to her. She continued to let out soft, little sobs, trying to choke them back. "And it's my fault too!" Kensu throw her hands to her face, crying even harder now.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's Laxus!"

"No, it's mine!" Kensu snapped at me, making me quickly release my hand from her shoulders. I heard gasped from the girls, two dragon slayers, and flying cat. Kensu looked at the window once more, leaning against the edge of its seal. "When I was little…" Her eyes never left the outside world, tears continued to stream from her face. "Laxus would tell me stories of the guild life. I loved to hear them, and this was before he went and changed… when he was happy. But after that, it was like he was obsessed with Fairy Tail becoming the most powerful guild ever. That's why he started training me the way he did… so I could be the strongest or, _one_ of the strongest in the guild… after he became the guild master."

**Kensu's POV:**

I stared out the window, watching some leaves blow by. I took a quick look behind me; everyone was there, shocked looks on their faces.

"I didn't mean to ruin these nice people's lives…"

"Kensu, it's not your-" Jake didn't get it, no one would. All those days Laxus 'trained' me, he would say "Keep it up! At this rate, when I become guild master, you'll be an S-class wizard in no time!" and one night, when I was little, he told me that he would become guild master… for me.

"_Laxus, will I ever be able to join Fairy Tail?" I asked in an innocent voice. The blonde haired man looked at me with a smile. He placed his hand on my head a ruffled my hair a little before knelling down to my level. _

"_Of course!" He picked me up and sat me on his shoulders, I remember laughing before the next thing he said. "I'll become guild master for you… Kensu."_

"Kensu…" I snapped away from my thoughts, everyone around me. Natsu, Lucy, and Jake were the only three closest to me.

"Or maybe… he really does care…" I whispered, followed by a gulp.

"What?" Jake asked, having me pick my head up and look into his brown eyes. He had a somewhat sad face on, his normal smile gone.

"N-nothing… I have to find Laxus!" I bolted my way through the crowd, running for the door. I was almost out when I ran into what seemed like a wall in the doorway, making me fall backwards. "Owww…" I rubbed my head before having Jake's and Natsu's hands each help me up.

"Great, now Kensu can't leave too…" Natsu sighed, Happy doing the same.

"Huh… Natsu. You might want to look at the doorway…" Lucy pointed to the words that appeared a few minutes ago, when we all were by the window. I read it…

_Two new entrees_

_Jake Heartfilia and Kensu ?_

I sighed as I saw no last name at the end of my name. I place my hand on wall (well… wall from some people) and leaned against it, just like the window seal.

"Do you not have a last name Kensu?" One of the other girls with blue hair said, a worried look on her face. I gave her smile before focusing on the wooden ground we stood on once more.

"I probably do… just never was told it." I chuckled. "My, er, dragon was never really good at remembering to tell me the important things until too late. Natsu should know." I smiled, remembering how hard it was to learn the importance of a spell until _after_ I hurt myself.

"Hey Kensu." I looked up to see Natsu, he seemed to be focusing on something, but I didn't know what exactly. He snapped his fingers and cried "I got it!" before getting all in my face, a somewhat evil smirk in his face. "I have a nickname for you! Something more… You!"

I raised an eyebrow at me. "Huh… what exactly am I?" I questioned as Natsu started to back off.

"Well, I just based it off your name and added an 'ie' at the end really. You know, to make it sound cute!" I was surprised Natsu even knew a definition of the word 'cute', didn't seem like he used that word a lot. "Well, you wanna hear it?" I was also surprised he could just wave off this whole problem like it was nothing…

**Natsu's POV: (I thought he should have a say in this story!)**

I smiled as I got ready to tell Kensu the nickname I came up with! I was sure she would love it!

"Alright! It's Kenzie!" Her face seemed to brighten up at the name, forming a smile I was wishing to see.

"Tch, what a stupid-" Kensu/Kenzie's friend –I think his name was Jake?- started to say before seeing Kensu/Kenzie's face with smile. He sighed before giving up on what he was going say.

"Wow… I love it!" She ran up and hugged me, making me smile. I looked up to see Lucy even smiling at the sight, making my smile even bigger…

Alright, so I cared for the girl, Lucy that is. She was my partner after all though! Heck, I've saved her butt more times than none! That doesn't mean I don't like her smiling, or laughing, or having be the one who brightens her day…

Kensu/Kenzie soon let go of me and told the girls… and four guys (including Happy, Gajeel, that Jake kid, and me) to call her Kenzie. I was glad she liked the name so much that it's what she wanted to go by. We (as in, me and Lucy) introduce Kenzie and Jake to everyone (who was there at the moment) to the two soon-to-be mages of Fairy Tail. They all seemed to like the two, which would be good on their part for whenever they joined this awesome guild! We almost forgot about the whole 'Battle of Fairy Tail' thing at was going on… until we heard some noises come from outside.

All of us ran to the balcony at the top of the guild and saw these weird, lightning bolt things floating all though the town.

"Oh no…" I heard Kenzie whisper. I turned to her, her face full of what seemed like fear, along with her eyes. I gulped, and looked at the lightning bolts in the sky. I let a slow growl escape me throat, what was Laxus planning?

**Kenzie's POV: (NOW we start calling her Kenzie!)**

"Kenzie, what is this?" Natsu asked, not having his focus change from the lightning bolts sky. I gulped, knowing very well what this spell was.

"_Thunder Palace?" I asked Laxus. He nodded, not even looking at me._

"_It's a very powerful lightning spell. It surrounds an area of your choice and you give it a time limit before you have it destroy whatever you want it to. It takes time, but is very affective." He explained, looking at the town of Magnolia._

"_But why would you learn that spell then?"_

_He smirked as he started walking towards the town alone. "No reason, just for power I guess." He said as he left my view._

"KENZIE!" I snapped from thoughts to see everyone staring at me. I gulped.

"W-what?"

"Do you know this spell?" Natsu asked; I haven't seen him so serious. I gulped again before answering, my voice shaking from fear of what Laxus as planned.

"I-it's called Thunder Palace. A very powerful lightning magic used for destroying any amount of land or buildings, including towns. Laxus recently learned this spell and tried to teach me it, but I said no." I heard another growl leave Natsu's throat, his fist starting to light up.

"THAT BASTARD!" He cried at the top of his lungs, fire engulfed him, flaring out in huge amounts. "WHY DOESN'T HE FIGHT LIKE A MAN?!"

"Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy cried, but Natsu kept going, his eyes turned into a full white color, looking scary. "NATSU!" She ran over to the fiery teen and tried to calm him. Everyone watched as Lucy fought through the highly heated flames as she grabbed Natsu's arms from behind and locked him still. "Please, Natsu, stop it." It was faint and quiet, but I could hear Lucy whisper it into Natsu's ear. He seemed to ease up a little and soon calmed down, huffing and puffing from his slight rage moment. I was surprised at how fast Lucy calmed the fire mage down.

"Lucy…" He turned to the slightly burned girl, who smiled at him.

"Thank you for stopping. We're gonna need you." Natsu's eyes widen as he listened to her words. Everyone was still silent. I turned back to the bolts in the sky and frowned. Why, on his own hometown too. And his own guild, why would he do something like _this_?

"Well I say we shoot them outta the sky!" A girl with green hair and a cowboy (er… girl) hat on, named Bisca, said as she aimed her gun at one of the bolts of lightning. She soon fired and hit/destroyed the magic ball of energy. We cheered before she started sparking, crying in pain as she got shocked with electrical power. Some of the girls want to her side, others stood back in shook.

"He put the Organic Link spell in each of the lightning bolt lacrimas…" I wimped as I looked all around the sky surrounding this lovely town to see it filled with the lacrimas. I gulped once more as I watched innocent children who still managed to run and play happily in the streets below.

"We need a plan. And fast." Gajeel spoke up, everyone now turned to him. "And I have one."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

We all grouped around in the middle of the guild as Gajeel started to explain his plan.

"Alright, first off, we need a way to get me, Natsu, and… huh… that kid outta here. Anyone got a plan?" Everyone was quiet once again, until the blue haired girl (named Levy) raised her hand. Gajeel gave her permission to speak, which she nodded to and started.

"I might be able to re-write the runes that were used." Gajeel looked at her in surprise.

"You can do that?" Levy nodded as everyone agreed with her.

"Yeah, Levy-chan his very smart!" Lucy said with a smile, once again, everyone nodded.

"Oh, well then, everyone but Levy go out and find Laxus. We have to save Magnolia, and to do that, we need to stop this Thunder Palace crap first!"

"YEAH!"

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" We all cheered as everyone (but Levy and us dragon slayers) left. I think Jake even went with himself and Happy went with Lucy.

Natsu and Gajeel didn't leave the doorway's side as Levy read book after book and looked up at the runes written on the doorway as well. I decided to watch from the balcony on top of the guild as I saw the girls scatter throughout the town. I sighed, wishing I could do something to help.

"_Never give up, even with only a sliver of hope left."_

That quote rang throughout my head. And it was right, but this time, there was more than a sliver of hope left, there was a lot, thanks to everyone's help. I smiled, knowing that we still had a chance.

**Me: BOOM! DONE! And now, introducing the new member of the intro/ending crew (yes, both), Natsu Dragneel! Yay! *claps***

**Kenzie and Jake: *claps too***

**Natsu: Huh, hi?**

**Me: Good job! Anyways, I don't feel like doing anything stupid at the end of this chapter today, so lets just end off!**

**Kenzie and Jake: YAY!**

**Me: Take it away Natsu!**

**Natsu: Huh... bye?**

**Me: Close enough! See ya readers next time!**


	8. OMG! IT'S GRAY FULLBUSTER!

**Me: Sorry again! Please please PLEASE forgive me! *bows like 100 times***

**Kenzie: And if we don't?**

**Me: JUST DO IT! Huh… I mean…**

**Jake: And you ruined it!**

**Me: Shut up! *pouts* NATSU!**

**Natsu: *comes walking in with stick on fire* Wha?**

**Me, Kenzie, and Jake: *face palm***

**Kenzie: You know it's like 80 decrease outside… right?**

**Natsu: *swallows* *burps* *smiles* Of course! That's why I got the fire! Happy made it himself!**

**Jake: Is fire your ice cream substitute or something?**

**Natsu: Well duh! I'm not eatin' that icy cold crap! I'll turn into Gray!**

**Me: Anyways… I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own the Fairy Tail, but I do own Kenzie and Jake and a new character that will be joining us today!**

**Kenzie: ENJOY!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line!**

**Jake's POV:**

I was one of the only guy mages still running around town. Most were ever passed out or badly injured. I helped those people the best I could, getting a lot of thanks. It really does pay off having your dad be a doctor.

"Nggg…" A groan? I slowed my running to a really slow walk and looked around, no one. "Nggg…" Again! I knew I was going to right way though, it was louder this time than the last!

I cupped my hands to my mouth. "Hey! Anyone there! I'm here to help!"

…

Silent. I sighed as continued to walk. I soon came to an alleyway that was full of –now broken- crates. But as I looked farther down the alley, I saw a guy, badly injured, like, _way_ worse than the others, lying against the wall. He weakly stared up at me as I started to walk closer to him.

"Y-you shouldn't… be out here…" He about choked on his own words as he had trouble talking. I couldn't really see him that much, only to where I could tell he was dude and was older than me. I held my hand out, waiting for him to grab it.

"I'm on your side. Natsu sent me and some of the girls to find Laxus, but I've been helping the injured more." The guy grabbed my hand as I helped him up. I let him use me as support as we walked into the light, his raven black hair covering his face.

"So… Natsu sent you…" I turned to face him, his head looking at the ground as we walked. I decided it would be best if I took him back to the guild. "That flaming… idiot…"

"D-did you just call Natsu an idiot?"

He chuckled a little. "Yeah… but once he watches me walk through the guild doors using you as support, I'll never hear the end of it." He seemed to have caught his breath at this point, yet he was still weak. "Anyways kid, what's your name. I haven't seen you round here before."

"I'm Jake, and that's because I don't come into town that often. My mom said I get too dirty." We both laughed a little, making him smile just a bit. "So what's your name?" I asked.

The raven haired mage's smile changed to a smirk. "It's Gray."

**Kenzie's POV:**

I continued to sit on top the guild for most of the time, hearing the two other dragon slayers downstairs fight every now and then, only to have Levy yell at them to shut up. I had to say; just hearing what these guys do is nice and seems fun.

Then I saw Jake walking back to the guild with a guy (who actually looked like an older version of Jake) using him as support. Both raven haired wizards walked in, leaving my view of vision, so I climbed my way down to the main hall of the guild.

"Well, well, well, look who needs help now!"

"Oh shut up you flaming idiot!"

"Make me you stripping snowman!"

I saw Levy and Gajeel sweat drop as Natsu and the other guy started fight… well, arguing. Jake was hanging back by the wall until he saw him, making him start his way other next to me.

"Hey Kenz! You bored yet?"

"I've been bored the whole time! You?"

"Just help Gray here back to the guild. He was WAY worse than the other guild members I ran into, yet he was still awake when I got to him. He's cool!" It was nice seeing Jake actually excited about this Gray guy. "And guess what?! He's an ice mage too!"

"Wow. That's-"

"And he said that later, after we fix this, he would teach me some more magic! Isn't that cool?!"

"Well then, you must-"

"And…" Jake went on and on about how excited we was that he met Gray. It made me smile a little, seeing him so happy.

"Hey Jake, Kenzie, will you of you please tell loser here that _I'm _better than him!"

"Sorry firefly, but I'm the coolest one here!"

"DON'T GO SAYIN' LAME JOKES LIKE THAT!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

The two Fairy Tail wizards continued to fight about who-knows-what. I turned my head to face Levy, still working hard on fixing this problem at hand. Gajeel was still by the door, reading whatever came up.

"Tch, figures." He chuckled. "Here Gray, Natsu, come check this out!" The two stopped fighting and walked over (Gray now using Natsu as support) to the doorway, reading the new words that appeared. Me and Jake decided to join too.

_Lucy V.S. Bislow _**(A/N sorry if I spelt his name wrong…)**

_Lucy wins_

I snickered as my head turned to Gray, his mouth wide open. Natsu was doing the same before he started rolling on the floor laughing, which Jake was quick to get Gray before he fell.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! I THOUGHT I WAS STRONGER THAN LUCY! WHAT THE HELL!"

"I GOT IT!" We stopped laughing/yelling when Levy jumped up and walked to the doorway, a huge smile on her face.

"You figured it out?" Jake asked, surprised at how fast Levy figured it out.

Levy nodded before grabbing a pen stopped in front of the door, Natsu, Gajeel, and me next to her. "When I re-write this, you guys will be in the battle of Fairy Tail. You ready?" All three of us nodded. "Alright then." Levy quickly started writing on the wall. Soon enough, a bright light came and went, I took my first step outside the guild, smiling.

"It worked! Great job Levy!" She smiled as I watched the other two dragon slayers slowly walk out.

"All right!" Natsu caught on fire. "I'm all fired up!" He started running full speed throughout the town.

"Just remember what I said Natsu!" Levy yelled. Gajeel ran off next, leaving me alone at the guild. I started to run after Natsu, only to have Levy place her light hand on my shoulder. "You weren't there when I said watch out for the traps in town, were you?"

"What traps?"

She smiled. "I'll take that as a no. Just stay away from Natsu and Gajeel for now; we don't need you guys fighting against each other. One of those traps could force you three to fight, which, like I said, wouldn't be good." I nodded as I ran other way, different from Natsu and Gajeel.

"Be careful!" I heard Jake yell. I smirked as I ran down the now quiet street.

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

I continued my way through town. It was bigger than I thought it would be! All this time, I thought it was smaller, but then again, I only saw it from on top of cliffs and high in trees.

"Kensu?" I stopped and slowly started walking backwards at the sound of my name. "KENSU!" I knew that high pitched voice! I ran down the alleyway (where the voice was) until I got tackled backwards. I laughed a little as I picked the little figure off me. It smiled back. "I'm glad you're ok Kensu! I thought you got lost or something, then I smelt you down here and came to find you!"

"Geez Leaf, you don't trust me or something?" I stood up, Leaf still in my arms. She smiled once more as we got back into the light, which bounced off her light green fur.

"No, I trust you! I-I just…"

"Missed me?" Leaf nodded her little head before I sat her on mine. I rubbed behind her ears as I now started to walk, looking for Laxus.

"That, and I saw Thunder Palace go up. It made me worried." Her little voice lowed, whimpering a little at the end.

"Yeah, huh, there's something I have to tell you…" I told her about Laxus, which wasn't really a surprise to her. She's always been afraid of him. Ever since that one day…

_I remember it like yesterday. It was the day Leaf hatched out of her egg. She was small and happy, flying all around the forest. I decided to show her to Laxus, which I soon regretted._

"_Look Laxus! She's my new friend Leaf! I named her that since she's green, like a leaf!" I jumped, the little green cat in my ten year old arms. We both smiled at the blonde haired man, who frowned back. _

_He took Leaf from me and held her by loose fur in her neck. Poor Leaf whimpered in pain. _

"_Hey! Put her down! You're hurting her!" I yelled, sparking a little with electricity. He smiled again as he throw the cat to the ground and kicked her crossed the field we were staying in. "LEAF!" I was about to run over to her when Laxus grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to the ground._

"_No, you leave that useless cat thing alone! It can die for all I care!"_

"_But-"_

"_I SAID NO KENSU!" I looked back at Leaf before Laxus started walking away back to town. "You go home now and leave that cat there. If I see it again, it won't be so lucky…"_

"Kensu?" I snapped out of my thoughts and gulped a little.

"Y-yeah buddy, whatcha need?"

"Are we gonna be okay? I mean, Thunder Palace is up and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down!" I stopped walking and re-picked up the little green cat and smiled. "We have Fairy Tail on our side, with two other dragon slayers! We'll be fine. And Jake here's too. We can't lose!" That brought her famous (in my eyes) smile back. She hugged me and we continued to make our way to where ever Laxus is, cause when we get there, we're gonna kick butt!

**Kenzie: Huh… oh, hiya readers! Charles is out due to some… huh…**

**Jake: *sighs* Two things… One, she didn't drink enough water on this hot day in her little town, and two-**

**Natsu: Kenzie beat the s*** outta Charles! It was epic! There was lightning EVERYWHERE! And flying cats, and this weird random dude with black and red hair, he left after he first opened the door! And-**

**Jake: *hits Natsu with a book* Oops, I might have also been watching some Soul Eater with Charles. *looks at book* Thought this might help…**

**Natsu: *starts flaming in rage* YOU ARE SO DIED HEARTFILIA! *chases Jake around room***

**Kenzie: *sweat drops* *sighs* I'm surrounded by idiots… Well, until next time I guess… *waves to boys fighting***

**Natsu and Jake: Oh… Thanks for reading!**

**Kenzie: And hopefully the next chapter will be sooner too!**


End file.
